


El Robot Casamentero.

by Yurick25



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Mi primer fanfic, No tengo lector beta, mi primer fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurick25/pseuds/Yurick25
Summary: Pathfinder tiene dos grandes amigos. Uno es un hombre carismático que maneja un bar. La otra es una mujer más bien callada y seria. A pesar de ser distintos entre los tres, han llevado una buena amistad desde que se conocen. Path sabe que sus dos amigos tienen una química especial, pero que ninguno dará el primer paso. ¿Un robot podrá entender los sentimientos de dos personas y unirlos?
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Miraith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. ¡Mi Amigo esta enamorado!

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir, que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fanfic, pero jamás me atreví por vergüenza, más que nada, ya que mi nickname ya es medio conocido entre mis amigos, además de hacer otras cosas bajo ese nombre. Aun así, decidí atreverme, y, para iniciar con mi primer fic, quise probar con el juego que más me esta gustando hasta ahora: “Apex Legend”.
> 
> Me gusta mucho el Ship de Mirage x Wraith, o “Miraith”, así que decidí atreverme con esta pareja primero. Además, me gusta mucho la dinámica de amistad que pueden tener estos tres (Que los tres sean amigos entre si ya es canon hasta donde entiendo), así que, decidí incluir al robot favorito de todos en este fic.
> 
> Realmente espero que les guste.

Era un día cualquiera, de esos en donde te tiras de una nave en movimiento hasta una isla para darte a balazos y granadas con otros. Mirage, Wraith, y Pathfinder habían ganado este juego, y estaban orgullosos de eso. Wraith solo sonreía en silencio mientras miraba a Mirage dándose cumplidos y Path levantaba su mano para recibir el choque de cinco que tanto le gustaba hacer

— Esta bien amigo… ¡Dame esos cinco! — Mirage levanto su mano derecha, y, de inmediato, sonó un golpe metálico en la mano del robot. Path mostraba una sonrisa en su pantalla, pero Mirage se alejo agitando su mano dando unos quejidos de dolor.

— ¡Hombre! No tienes que chocar tan fuerte — Afirmaba su muñeca con la mano izquierda, mirando sus palmas con una expresión cómica de dolor — ¡Era mi mano buena! Espero que para los próximos juegos mi mano se recupere, o te disparo en… tu pantallita esa. 

Wraith miraba la escena en silencio, aguantando su risa, mientras que Path mostraba confusión en su pantalla.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento amigo. ¿Di un golpe muy fuerte? No quería lastimarte. Simplemente estoy emocionado por haber ganado con mis mejores amigos 

Mirage mira con ojos serios al robot, pero sonrió al instante. No podía enojarse con él. Su inocencia se le hacía adorable.

— Esta bien, esta bien. Mejor, olvidémonos de esto, y, cuando volvamos a Solace City ¡Vayamos a mi bar a celebrar! 

— Saben que yo no puedo beber, pero con gusto le hare compañía a mis amigos — Decía Path con una pantalla sonriente

— Entonces, está decidido. Vayamos a la nave y démonos una ducha. Quiero descansar de los juegos por ahora — Wraith solía hablar lo justo y necesario. Era de las que prefería observar a los demás, más que ser una participe de las charlas. 

Mirage asintió. Los tres caminaron hasta la nave que yacía estacionada en la base aérea. Ahí estaban las demás leyendas esperando su regreso. Se rieron, se felicitaron, y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto a asearse o repararse. El viaje de regreso a casa tomaría un par de días, así que estarían un tiempo conviviendo con los demás, antes de poder volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Era el día siguiente, Mirage se había levantado temprano para hacerse el desayuno. Unos clásicos tocinos con huevos fritos. Lo diferente, es que esta vez había hecho dos platos.

Caminó lentamente con una bandeja y ambos platos hasta la puerta de Wraith. Se veía algo nervioso y dudoso en tocar la puerta.

— Vamos Elliott… Tu puedes… Es tu amiga, y… y solo le vas a dar el desayuno, como buen amigo que eres… — Se podía ver un poco de sudor en el contorno de su rostro. Cuando, finalmente esta por atreverse, un saludo lo hizo sobresaltar, casi arruinando sus platos.

— ¡Hola amigo! Veo que has madrugado. ¿Hoy vas a comer doble? 

Mirage estaba un poco decepcionado, pero, a la vez, agradecido. Realmente estaba nervioso, y la interrupción de su amigo robótico le parecía la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo.

— Hola Path… — Saludó sonriendo, puesto que sus manos estaban ocupadas — ¿Lo dices por… los platos?

— Exacto. ¿Vas a comer dos raciones, o iras a dejarle un plato a Wraith?

— ¿Qué te hace… suponer eso…?

— Calculo esa posibilidad debido a que estas parado justo enfrente de su puerta. ¿Quieres que toque la puerta por ti, amigo?

Se acerca con un brazo estirado para hacerle el favor a Mirage, pero este rápidamente lo empuja con su cuerpo, con el mayor cuidado posible para no dejar caer las cosas de la bandeja.

— ¡Oh! ¿Hice algo que no te gustó? — Su pantalla mostraba confusión — Puedes decirme que me detenga, pero no es necesario que me agredas. Si quieres pelear, tienes que esperar a los próximos juegos —

— N-no es eso Path… es que… ¡Agh!

Con un evidente estrés en su rostro, se aleja del lugar, y se dirige al comedor. Si nadie se levantaba en lo que el terminaba de comer su plato, se comería la porción que le había cocinado a Wraith. Path, por su lado, no fue capaz de entender toda la escena. Estaba a punto de irse hasta que la puerta que estaba a su lado se abrió.

— ¿Path? ¿Qué hacer aquí? — El rostro cansado de Wraith era enmarcado y cubierto por su cabello sin amarrar. Este le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

El robot, por su parte, estaba feliz de ver a su amiga

— Yo solo me había levantado para aplicar aceite a mi pie. Ha estado haciendo un ruido extraño. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás despierta? Normalmente te levantas aproximadamente dos horas más tarde.

— Es que… Escuché mucho ruido aquí afuera, y vine a ver que ocurría. ¿Estabas hablando solo o…?

— ¡Oh! ¡Te refieres a Mirage! Estaba camino a buscar el aceite, hasta que encontré a Mirage frente a la puerta con una bandeja y dos platos.

El rostro somnoliento cambio a uno de sorpresa.

— Mirage… ¿Estaba acá? ¿Q-qué paso?

— Creo que se fue a la cocina. No traía jugo en la bandeja, así que es probable que haya ido a buscar eso. ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

Wraith se quedo en silencio, intentando procesar lo que el robot le acaba de decir.

— ¿Wraith? — Path puso una mano frente al rostro de la chica para despertarla de su trance.

— Ah… eh…. Estoy bien… Solo estaba… pensando… — Agito un poco su cabeza y de inmediato salió de su habitación — Gracias por decirme lo de Mirage. Yo iré tras él. Tu puedes seguir en lo tuyo.

Con una sonrisa amistosa, se despide, y va camino al comedor, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Mirage allí. Path la ve alejarse mientras se despide agitando su mano. Cuando finalmente la pierde de vista, camina hasta un armario que había en la nave para guardar cosas de repuesto que pudiesen ser necesaria. De allí saco un aceite lubricante, se lo aplico en la articulación de su pie, y dejo todo ordenado para volver a su cuarto e hibernar unas horas más. Cuando ya estaba por llegar, escucha unas voces y risas que le eran familiares. Con curiosidad, se acerca al origen del ruido, para llegar al comedor y ver a una Wraith sonriente alejarse de la mesa para ir a su cuarto. Mirage, en cambio, permanecía sentado mirando como ella se alejaba.

— Me alego ver que mis amigos sean amigos entre ellos.

Mirage salto de su asiento y se colocó en posición defensiva por instinto. Cuando vio que la voz provenía del robot, se relajó y respiro hondo.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer de sorpresa? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estas aquí?

— Llevo menos de un minuto. Ya había arreglado el chirrido de mi pie, así que me dirigía a mi cuarto. Pero escuché sus voces y vine a ver que estaban haciendo. Quería acercarme antes, pero preferí esperar a que Wraith se fuera, ya que te podía notar muy contento al verla.

El rostro de Mirage mostraba desconcierto, pero apenas se mencionó lo último, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y se acerco a la cabeza de Path para “Taparle la boca”

— ¡No lo digas en voz alta! ¡Te puede escuchar!

— Mi parlante no se encuentra en mi parte superior, pero con gusto puedo bajar la voz si lo deseas.

Cuando Mirage se dio cuenta del error, se alejó y miro sus manos con vergüenza.

— Aunque me parece extraño que no quieras que una persona sepa que eres feliz gracias a ella. — Continuó hablando el robot — De hecho, he notado que tu comportamiento cambia ligeramente cuando hablamos de Wraith a su espalda.

— ¿C-cambiar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Y-yo no soy diferente. Soy igual que siempre. Un hombre apuesto, divertido, y con mucho carisma. — Hace un gesto de pistola con ambas manos. Quería verse divertido, pero hasta un robot como Path podía notar que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Me gusta investigar sobre los humanos, sus acciones y emociones, y he llegado a la conclusión de que estas enamorado. ¿Es Wraith tu objetivo actualmente? — La pantalla paso de un corazón a signos de interrogación mientras hablaba.

Mirage solo se calló. Desvió la mirada múltiples veces, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. Se rasco la nuca con su mano derecha. Volvió su rostro a Path, quien aún se mantenía paciente esperando respuesta.

— No… vuelvas a decir algo así frente a Wraith. ¿Entendido? — Su voz era más tranquila. No lo había confirmado, pero su voz de resignación mostraba que el robot tenía la razón.

— Puedo ver que estas inseguro de que tus sentimientos sean correspondidos. ¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando se manifestaron estos sentimientos?

— N-no lo sé… Y-yo… creo que… fue desde siempre...

— ¿Es lo que llaman amor a primera vista?

— ¡No no no! No fue de inmediato… Fue… con el tiempo… Es que… ella es… distinta…

Mirage, de a poco, empieza a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro

— Realmente creí que seria difícil tratar con ella. Tan callada, amargada, seria. Personalmente, me daba miedo acercarme… pero… cuando la vi sonreír con una de mis bromas, fue… distinto… ¡Fue mágico! Al principio solo lo vi como una amiga muy cercana. Le conté sobre mi madre, y ella me conto de sus pesadillas, y entonces la conocí como era realmente. Era alguien que intentaba ser ruda y fría, pero ella… también necesita un poco de contención, aunque siempre intente decir lo contrario…

Los ojos de Mirage brillaban, y su sonrisa era sincera. Estaba en un trance pensando en Wraith, hasta que unos aplausos metálicos lo despertaron.

— Estoy ansioso de que le digas a Wraith todas esas cosas — La pantalla oscilaba entre una sonrisa, y un corazón. — Puedo ir a buscarla para que lo escuche.

— ¡No!... le dirás nada… Por favor… — Mirage extendió sus brazos, en señal de que se calmara.

— Lo siento amigo, había olvidado tu inseguridad a que no te corresponda.

— Por favor dime que lo mantendrás en secreto… Te lo pido como el mejor amigo que consideras que soy. — Tenia sus palmas juntas ¡Estaba rogando! 

La pantalla de Path mostraba su confusión, pero luego cambio a una cara feliz.

— No se lo diré a nadie, mucho menos a Wraith, te lo prometo.

Levantó su mano para chocar los cincos, para demostrar que su promesa iba en serio. Mirage lo dudo unos segundos por el dolor del día anterior, pero, tras un suspiro, le corresponde el gesto. Esta vez había sido con la fuerza adecuada.

— Yo me dirigiré a mi cuarto a hibernar. Fue un gusto poder hablar contigo, amigo.

Path da la media vuelta y se va del comedor. Cuando lo pierde de vista, Mirage se sienta en la silla y da un suspiro de alivio, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Miro un reloj que estaba en la pared, y nuevamente se levanta para caminar hacia su cuarto. Las demás leyendas no se levantarían hasta en dos o tres horas más, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que quedaba para dormir.

Todavía quedaba un día entero para llegar a Solace City, y que cada uno se fuese a sus respectivas casas. Para Pathfinder, faltaba un día para salir con sus dos mejores amigos a compartir en el bar de Mirage.


	2. Ella siente enojo ¿También siente amor?

Ya ha amanecido por completo. Todas las leyendas se levantan uno en uno para hacer sus actividades en sus días de descanso. Bangalore le gustaba practicar tiros en una sala de entrenamiento. Wattson estaba junto con Caustic haciendo pruebas y experimentos en nombre de la ciencia, y Octane...

Bueno... Estaba siendo Octane...

— ¡DEJA DE DORMIR!

Unos saltos metálicos sonaban frente a la puerta de Wraith. Era la única que no se había levantado aún.

— ¡No seas aburrida! Necesito practicar mis saltos, y quiero que todos estén allí.

Aún no pasaban las 11 de la mañana, y Octane ya tenía tres jeringas de adrenalina inyectados en su cara. En eso, se acercó a la médica del grupo.

— ¿Silva, puedes hacernos el favor a TODOS de quedarte quiero por UN. MALDITO. SEGUNDO?

— ¡No seas aburrida Che! ¡No hay nada mejor para animar una mañana que una buena dosis de espectáculo extremo del gran Octane! — Hace su clásico gestos de cuernos con ambas manos, mostrando la emoción y energía que traía en la sangre.

Con su prótesis derecha, apunta directo a la puerta de Wraith. Su idea, era tocar la puerta con su pie. Lifeline claramente estaba en contra de esto.

— Ni, se, te, ocurra...

Pero nadie podía parar a alguien como Octane, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Con la velocidad que solo unas piernas metálicas podían proporcionar, golpeó tan fuerte y tantas veces la puerta que, en vez de sonar "Toc-Toc", terminó por destruir por completo la entrada del dormitorio. El ruido llamó la atención de la mayoría, incluidos Mirage y Pathfinder.

— ¡Oh no! Wraith no va a tener una reacción positiva ante esta situación. — La pantalla de su cuerpo mostraba una cara triste. Mirage, por su parte, solo miró con preocupación a su amigo robot. Sabía que se venía lo peor.

Octane agita su pie para quitarse el resto de la puerta que tenía atascado. Quería hacerlo rápido, ya que le urgía escapar de allí... Aunque era tarde. En la cama, se veía a una mujer sentada, con el pelo cubriendo su cara, y un aura claramente oscura. Levantó la mirada, y camino lentamente hacia donde se suponía, existía una puerta metálica. Su rostro ahora se veía con más claridad. Era la mirada de una persona que estuvo las últimas 3 horas sin dormir por malos sueños.

— Sabes... SABES que tengo que lidiar 24/7 con voces sonando en mi cabeza constantemente, con pocas oportunidades de silencio para dormir, en donde me someto a un estrés permanente, ¿y A TI SE TE OCURRE ARMAR UN ESCÁNDALO Y DEJARME SIN PUERTA?

Wraith siempre se dio a conocer como alguien seria, callada y racional. Verla en un estado de ira era, por, sobre todo, muy sorpresivo. Lifeline intentó calmar la situación disculparse por parte de Octane, pero sólo recibió un silencio como respuesta. Las demás leyendas miraban estupefactos entre sí. No era algo que volverían a ver.

— Tomaré un baño, y REALMENTE espero, no ser interrumpida... Ahora, si me disculpan...

Dicho esto, Wraith entra a su cuarto, toma una toalla, y se aleja del lugar para ir a los baños. Acaba todo con un portazo. 

Los demás se miraron entre sí, un tanto incómodos por la situación, pero prefirieron fingir que nada había ocurrido, y siguieron en lo suyo. Lifeline se llevó a Octane del lugar, mientras lo regañaba, pero este último aprovecho de mirar y hablarle a Mirage y Path. 

— Eh, colegas. Sinceramente, me compadezco de ustedes. Ni siquiera yo me atrevería a tratar con alguien como ella... O tal vez sí, pero no me interesa tampoco. 

— Silencio Silva, ya dijiste mucho por hoy... 

Finalmente, ambos desaparecen de la escena. Los únicos que seguían atento a la situación que había ocurrido, eran los más cercanos de Wraith. 

— Estoy muy preocupado por nuestra amiga. ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? — La pantalla de Path aun mostraba tristeza.

— Me siento mal por ella... Hace unas horas la vi reírse y estar tranquila, y ahora... Despertó así... Debió soñar algo muy malo para estar de tan mal humor.

Mirage se cruza de brazos, intentando pensar en algo, aunque no le dura mucho.

— Probablemente me dé un golpe en la cara, pero necesito saber cómo está.

Sin Siquiera esperar respuesta u objeción, camina directamente al cuarto de baño. Path, por su parte, se había quedado solo. Calculo la posibilidad de que su amiga reaccionara de mala manera al acercarse, y concluyó que era alta, así que optó por olvidarse de la situación, y a hacer su vida normal. Esperaba que, para el almuerzo, ya todo volviera a la normalidad...

Pasaron unas horas, ya estaba siendo hora de comer, y Mirage aún no aparecía. Path se quedó sentado en el comedor de los primero. Él no comía, por obvias razones, pero le gustaba hacerles compañía a las demás leyendas, hablar con ellos y ser un poco más sus amigos cada día. Sentado en el comedor, esperando a que apareciera su amigo para cocinar y ayudarle, se escucha un saludo acercándose de parte de una voz gruesa. No era a quien esperaba ver, pero siempre estaba feliz de relacionarse, fuese con quien fuese.

— Buenos días Gibraltar. ¿También viene a esperar a Mirage para ayudarlo en la cocina? 

— ¿Estás esperando a Mirage? — Gibraltar toma una silla y se sienta, quedando al frente del robot. — De hecho, me iba a encargar yo de la cocinar. Me lo encontré entrando a su cuarto, y me pidió el favor de reemplazarlo por hoy. Se veía algo ocupado y nervioso, la verdad. 

Unos signos de exclamación salieron en la pantalla del robot. 

— ¿Estaba solo, o con Wraith? Desde el incidente de la mañana que no encuentro a ninguno de los dos.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... Es probable que si este ayudándola. — Gibraltar apoya un codo en la mesa, y reposa su mentón en su puño — Ciertamente, la escena de la mañana fue muy extraña. La última vez que sentí ese miedo por alguien, fue con Revenant.

— Revenant no es mala persona, simplemente es un robot asesino incomprendido.

Gibraltar suelta una risa leve y se levanta de su silla para dirigirse a la cocina, que estaba en el cuarto de al lado.

— Como tú digas, hermano. Incomprendidos o no, prefiero no acercarme, ni a Revenant, ni a Wraith. ¿Tú seguirás aquí?

— Me temo que no podré acompañarte. Estoy preocupado por mis mejores amigos.

— En ese caso, salúdalos de mi parte.

Path asintió, y se levantó del asiento, dando pasos hasta las habitaciones, no sin antes despedirse de Gibraltar agitando su mano.

Paso por las puertas de todos los dormitorios de las leyendas, incluida la ahora inexistente puerta de Wraith. Cuando llego a la habitación de Mirage, tocaría la puerta, pero unas voces en su interior le detuvieron. El robot supo reconocer ambas voces.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Renee?

Mirage estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con Wraith acostada en ella, restregando sus manos por sus ojos.

— Bien, creo... Aún me siento un poco mal por lo ocurrido en la mañana. — Se sentó en la cama, aún cansada, y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún reloj. Cuando vio la hora en el reloj de sobremesa, se asustó, y se levantó de la cama apurada. Mirage rápidamente la toma del brazo, y la obliga a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¡Eh, eh, eh, tranquila! No te levantes.

— Pero... ¿De qué hablas? Son las 2 de la tarde, y yo aun durmiendo. Además... ¿No te tocaba cocinar hoy?

— Ya solucioné eso con Gibby. Ahora, hazme el favor de quedarte acostada un poco más ¿sí?

— No es necesario. Creo que ya recuperé las horas de sueño que me faltaban.

Mirage, feliz de oír eso, se levanta con una sonrisa.

— En este caso, quédate aquí y espérame. Iré a buscar tu ropa para que te cambies aquí.

Las mejillas de Wraith se enrojecieron un poco.

— Tú ... ¿Harás qué?

Mirage recién se percató de lo mal que pudo sonar eso.

— ¡NONONO! No me mal entiendas. Yo me iré para que te quedes sola. Solo te dejaré la ropa, y ya después me voy — Sonreía de forma nerviosa. Wraith, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa, de una forma más sincera y tranquila.

— Esta bien. Mi ropa se encuentra en el mueble que está frente a mi cama. Saca lo primero que veas.

— ¡Como usted ordene, señora! — Hace un saludo militar, pero de inmediato explota en risa — Esta bien, esta bien, me dejó de tonterías — Aun riendo, camina a la puerta para salir, pero Wraith lo detiene una última vez. 

— Eh... ¿Elliott? 

— ¿Sí? — Mirage gira su rostro levemente para mirarla. 

— Gracias por... Todo... Por hablar conmigo en el baño y... Dejarme dormir acá...

Wraith fijo sus ojos en dirección a la mirada de su amigo. Su voz era tranquila, pero no una tranquila y seria. Era una voz llena de paz.

— Sabes que siempre digo que quiero estar solas, pero... sinceramente, agradezco que seas tan testarudo y prefieras intervenir.

Esa sonrisa... Esa maldita sonrisa...

Con solo mirarla, Mirage sintió como algo atravesó su corazón. Se sentía afortunado de ser de las pocas personas que la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Honesta, tranquila... Feliz...

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si necesitas hablar, puedes recurrir a mi cuando gustes.

El contacto visual se mantuvo por unos segundos, pero finalmente ambos optaron por desviar la mirada.

— Espera aquí. Ya vuelvo — Abrió la puerta y salió de su dormitorio, Estaba tan feliz y concentrado en lo suyo, que no se dio cuenta que Pathfinder estaba afuera. El robot había oído todo lo hablado. Por el contrario, Wraith si noto su presencia apenas la puerta fue abierta.

— ¿Path? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con una pantalla sonriente, el robot saluda a su amiga, para después entrar a la habitación.

— Solo vine a buscar a mi mejor amigo, pero tengo premio doble, porque encontré a mis dos mejores amigos a la vez.

— Pues, bueno. Mirage ya se fue. ¿Por qué no vas tras él?

— Porque ahora quiero hablar con mi amiga. Tuviste una noche difícil, a juzgar por lo que ocurrió esta mañana, y quedé muy preocupado por ti. Me alegra ver que mi mejor amigo supo cuidar de ti y ayudarte. Se ve que te aprecia mucho. 

Wraith se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de desviar su mirada a otra dirección. Path identifico de inmediato los sentimientos tras esta reacción.

— N-no lo digas de esa forma. Simplemente... Fue un buen amigo, nada más...

— Pues, si me permites decir, siempre creí que ambos se veían bien juntos. — Da aplausos mientras su pantalla mostraba un corazón. Wraith, por su parte, estaba roja de vergüenza.

— Sisisi, que gracioso — Se levanta de la cama, y empuja al robot afuera del dormitorio — Pero, hoy no estoy de humor para chistes, así que agradecería que me dejaras sola por ahora.

— Puedo notar un enrojecimiento en tu rostro. ¿Es esto prueba de que tengo razón?

La insistencia la estaba apenando y enojando a partes iguales. Ya habiendo empujado al robot fuera, Wraith afirma el pomo de la puerta.

— No volverás a mencionar nada de esto, menos a Mirage, ¿ok?

— ¿Temes que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos?

— ¡Nadie ha hablado nada de sentimiento! ¡No sé a qué te refieres!

— Puedo percibir indicios de enamoramiento.

Wraith había tenido suficiente de esto.

— ¡Basta! Ya… te dije, no hables del tema. Ahora, con tu permiso...

Cerró la puerta frente al robot, aunque está vez, no lo había hecho con fuerza. Path mostró desconcierto en su pantalla, pero rápidamente pasó a un rostro feliz.

— ¡Prometido, amiga mía! ¡No se lo diré a nadie!

Camina con pasos contento lejos del dormitorio. Pensaba ayudar a Gibraltar en la cocina, Mirage, que ya traía la ropa de sus manos, ve al robot irse, cuestionándose porque estaba allí en primer lugar. Se encoje de hombros, y llama a la puerta.

— Renee, soy yo. ¿me abres?

Con la puerta ya abierta, Mirage entra a su dormitorio y dejar las prendas sobre la cama, con la disposición de irse de inmediato, pero no sin antes preguntar por la visita. 

— ¿Path vino a verte?

— Ah… si… Solo quería saber cómo estaba y eso. También quería hablar contigo. Seguramente se preocupo porque no fuiste a cocinar.

— Entonces le dijiste que el gran Mirage te cuido, ¿No es así?

Un almohadazo en toda su cara fue la respuesta, junto con una risa burlona de parte de Wraith.

— No seas idiota. Ahora ve a buscar a Path, que de seguro está preguntando por ti.

Mirage respondió también con una risa, tomando la almohada y dejándola sobre la cama.

— Bueno,si necesitas algo, ya sabes a quien llamar~ — Con una sonrisa presumida y su típico gesto de pistola con sus manos, sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Wraith miro al vació mismo pensando en Mirage

Mirage se apoyo en la puerta pensando en Wraith

Esa puerta cerrada, ocultaba al otro la sonrisa que tenían por verse y hablarse, pero eso no impidió que alguien más se diera cuenta. Ese alguien, era Pathfinder, que estaba observando la situación a la distancia. Quería que sus amigos fuesen felices, y creía saber cómo hacerlo.

Llegarían esa noche a las afuera de Solace City, iría con sus amigos a "Paradise Lounge", y allí, llevaría a cabo su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habrán notado, esta historia sera relativamente larga. Con este capitulo, concluyo con la parte en que Path conoce los sentimientos de sus dos mejores amigos. Desde el tercero en adelante, se ira desarrollando la relación entre Mirage y Wraith, y el como Path estará involucrado en esta evolución.
> 
> ¿Sera todo bonito, o habrá problemas en su camino?
> 
> Realmente agradezco cualquier comentario que den. Encantada los leería y los respondería <3


	3. ¡Salidas con amigos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza en este capitulo. La idea para este ya la tenia clara, pero no tuve la motivación para escribir hasta ahora. Espero realmente lo disfruten. Sus Kudos, o comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos <3

Se hacia tarde. Las leyendas aún estaban algo conmocionadas por lo ocurrido esa mañana, pero el ambiente estaba más tranquilo. Después del almuerzo, Wraith pudo hablar con lo el resto, explicarle que durmió bastante mal, y que lamentaba el mal rato que les hizo pasar. Lifeline, por su parte, obligo a Octane que se disculpara como correspondía. Fue difícil, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del acróbata eran honesta, al menos así lo confirmaba su mejor amiga. La tarde prosiguió con normalidad, hablando entre amigos, o aislándose haciendo sus propias cosas. Pathfinder, por su parte, le gustaba mirar por alguna ventana esperando a que la nave al fin aterrizara. Ya sabiendo que faltaba una hora para llegar, se dirige al cuarto de Mirage, quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, escribiendo una carta en su computadora portátil.

— ¿Ya estas preparado para esta noche? — El robot se mostraba claramente emocionado. Su pantalla feliz y el tono alto en que hablaba lo delataba. Mirage sonríe, a la vez que pone su índice frente a sus labios, en señal de silencio. Path no termino de entender la petición, pero cuando su amigo apunta a su espalda, para mostrar a una Wraith descansando en la cama, asiente con la cabeza, ajustando sus decibeles.

— ¿Ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde?

— No se nota, pero Wraith suele estar constantemente cansada. Se que es difícil para ella, pero agradezco la confianza que me tiene para contarme las cosas que le pasan en su cabeza.

— ¿Te refieres a las voces en su cabeza? Suelen ser bastante útiles a la hora de luchar.

Mira cierra su portátil, y lo guarda en un cajón de su escritorio. Quería estar más cómodo y concentrado para tocar este tema.

— Lo sé. Wraith ha sabido aprovechar estas habilidades a la hora de luchar, pero también tiene que lidiar con ellas fuera del campo de batalla. Hay días que en que apenas las escuchas. Luego hay otros en que simplemente… no se callan…

— ¿Y esta mañana fue de esos momentos en que sus voces no se callaron?

— Y por eso mismo amaneció tan de mal humor…

Mirage, con un rostro desanimado, apoya sus codos en el escritorio, y apoya su cabeza sobre ambos puños.

— Solo deseo ayudarla, pero no sé cómo… Por ahora, solo me queda prestarle mi cama para que duerma en paz. Se que ella aprecia el silencio más que otra cosa.

La pantalla de Path mostraba un rostro triste. La situación le generaba un poco de pena. Pasado los segundos, cambio el rostro por signos de explanación, y, luego, una sonrisa.

— ¡Nosotros seremos lo que haremos olvidar sus voces!

Mirage, un poco asustado, se levanta de su asiento, y extiende los brazos para bajarlos, pidiendo que bajara el volumen.

— ¿Qué parte de que Wraith está durmiendo no entiendes?

Volviendo a bajar los decibeles, el robot se disculpa avergonzado.

— Lo siento. Fue la emoción lo que me hizo elevar el volumen. — Mirage aun no acostumbraba a la idea de que un robot sintiese “emoción”, pero, de todas formas, quedo intrigado por la aparente propuesta que este le iba a dar.

— Como sea. ¿A qué te refieres con que nosotros le haremos olvidar sus voces?

— Es fácil. En menos de una hora vamos a aterrizar. Los tres iremos a un bar que estará lleno de ruido, a la vez que estará con nosotros. Estará tan ocupada lidiando con el ruido de la multitud, que apenas oirá la suya propia.

Pathfinder parecía orgulloso de su idea. Por otro lado, Mirage tenia muchas dudas, aunque le encontraba cierto sentido.

— No se si sea buena idea realmente, pero… 

En eso, sus ojos se abrieron, y un rostro de sorpresa se apodero de él.

— Alto. ¿Dices que en menos de una hora aterrizamos?

— ¡Así es! Estoy emocionado por llegar. Desde que ganamos, tengo muchas ansias de poder salir con mis mejores amigos.

Mirage se congela por unos segundos, y luego se observa a sí mismo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Y yo aquí sin arreglarme ni nada!

Alguien como Pathfinder no era capaz de entender del todo la importancia de “verse bien”, así que solo se quedo estacionado mientras su amigo se movía a todos lados buscando algo para vestir.

— ¿Piensas cambiar tu ropa?

— ¡Claro que sí! — Dice el hombre mientras saca unos jeans, una camisa casual, y una chaqueta verde de su armario. Todo el alboroto había despertado a Wraith, que, aun con los ojos abierto, permanecía acostada, intentando incorporarse al mundo real. Path se había dado cuenta, Mirage no.

— ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo en otro lado, o esperar un poco?

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Estoy en mi cuarto, después de todo.

Mirage se sentó frente al escritorio, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos. Ya se había desabrochado sus pantalones, y estaban ya en sus rodillas, hasta que una voz femenina finalmente interrumpe su actuar, haciendo que se de cuenta de porque Path insistía en preguntar tanto desde el principio.  
— Creo que… olvidaste que yo estaba aquí ¿Verdad? Lindo bóxer, por cierto.

Wraith reía en silencio. Mirage estaba congelado y con su rostro enrojecido por completo. Pathfinder, por su lado, entendía la obvia tensión de la situación, así que, como buen amigo que era, simplemente procedería a escapar.

— Creo que debo dejar a mis amigos solo — Dicho esto, el robot abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación, cerró, y se fue, no sin antes escuchar reclamos de lo mal amigo que era, y que no debía dejarlo en esa situación tan incomoda.

Las leyendas se despidieron entre sí, y tomaron caminos por separados. Algunos viajarían a otros planetas. Otros, como Mirage y compañía, se quedarían en Solace para ir directo al bar que este manejaba. El viaje fue silencioso entre los tres. No fue hasta que entraron a un vagón del metro y se sentaron, que Pathfinder decidió romper el hielo.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo solucionaron el asunto de cambiarse de ropa?

Wraith permanecía en silencio sonriendo. Realmente no le importaba mucho la situación cuando ocurrió. Para ella, fue una simple anécdota de la que reírse. Por otro lado, Mirage era quien mantenía ese silencio incómodo. Aun no superaba la vergüenza de la situación.

— ¿Era necesario recordarlo, robot parlante?

— Solo quería acabar este silencio que existe entre los tres. Normalmente solemos ser más conversadores.

— ¡Dices que eres mi mejor amigo, y me dejaste solo! — Su expresión parecía más el de un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, que el de un adulto enojado de verdad — ¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue todo eso?

— No seas llorón — Interrumpe Wraith — No es como si tuvieras mucho que mostrar, después de todo.

Algo se rompió dentro de Mirage. Se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro, indignado. Path estaba preocupado, que Wraith solo soltaba unas leves risas.

— Déjalo. Sabes que siempre ha sido melodramático — Wraith se levanta de su lugar, y camina hasta quedar enfrente de su amigo, apoyando su mano en el hombro.

— Deja de lloriquear de una vez, que nadie te compra tus lagrimas de cocodrilo. Además, ya estamos a una estación de llegar. ¿De verdad quieres que tus clientes te vean con esa cara?

Cuando termino de hablar, el transporte anunciaba que estaban a punto de detenerse en la siguiente estación. Mirage da vuelta la cara, sonríe, y empuja a Wraith levemente para apartarla del camino.

— ¿Yo? ¿Un llorón? Deja de hablar estupideces. Deberías agradecer que voy a dejar que bebas gratis en mi local.

— Agradecido deberías estar tú de que no te haya golpeado por no respetar a tus mayores

Wraith da vuelta los ojos, riendo en silencio. De inmediato mira a Path para decirle que ya era hora de bajar.

Así, bromeando y golpeándose entre ellos, los tres caminaron y hablaron hasta llegar a “Paradise Lounge”. Mirage saludo a todos, sabiendo que era un rostro conocido. Pathfinder hizo lo mismo, con una pantalla mostrando su felicidad. Wraith, como era de esperar, solo bajo la cabeza, y miro el suelo en silencio. Ya era costumbre que estas tres leyendas estuvieran en el bar, así que la gente ya no actuaba como fans desesperados por una foto o autógrafo, si no que, simplemente, los dejaban estar, y si lograban conseguir la oportunidad, le pedirían alguna selfie de forma respetuosa.

Mirage llego al mesón hablando con el barman que estaba de turno, diciendo que ya estaban de vuelta, y qué, desde mañana, él se encargaría de atender a la gente hasta que tuviese que volver a los juegos. El barman asintió, y prosiguió a seguir haciendo su labor, no sin antes servir dos tragos para Mirage y Wraith.

— ¡Ay! Adoro este lugar. Siempre pasan cosas interesantes. Como, por ejemplo, aquellas chicas que van pasando. ¿Qué opinas Path? ¿a qué son lindas? — Mirage apunta discretamente a dos jóvenes que estaban entrando al bar. Pathfinder, tras escuchar la pregunta, mira a Wraith, quien permanecía callada bebiendo su trago. Cuando se percato de que estaba siendo observada, rompe su silencio.

— Déjalo. No lo cuestiones. Sabes que puede ser un idiota cuando de mujeres se habla.

— ¡No soy idiotas! — Interrumpe Mirage — Simplemente me deleito la vista. Ahora, si me disculpan, ¡hare que el Gran Mirage entre en acción! Mamá necesita nietos.

Con un andar victorioso, se aleja de sus amigos, y camina en dirección a las chicas que había visto pasar, dejando a la mujer y al robot a solas.

— No sabes cuanto detesto que haga eso… — Wraith mira a la nada mientras sigue bebiendo.

— ¿Lo que sientes ahora es lo que las personas llaman celos?

Wraith gira su cabeza para mirar a Path, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Celosa? No digas estupideces. Simplemente odio que siempre este buscando mujeres para pasar el rato.

Pathfinder mostro unos signos de interrogación en su pantalla. Era obvio que no conocían al mismo Mirage.

— ¿De verdad crees que él hace eso? Yo siempre lo vi como una persona aspirante a tener una relación seria.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que acaba de hacer ahora? — Wraith extiende un brazo, en dirección a donde estaba Mirage, quien estaba hablando con las mismas chicas de hace un momento.

— Me sorprende que, siendo una persona tan intuitiva, no seas capaz de observar lo que ocurre realmente.

Pathfinder se acerca a su amiga, la toma del mentón, y le hace girar su vista hasta donde estaba Mirage.

— Si te das cuenta, Mirage esta nervioso. Esta intentando atraer la atención de alguna de las dos. Seguramente para concordar una cita. Tras esa cita, Mirage tiene la esperanza de que todo salga bien, y pueda concluir a una relación seria, que aspire a una vida familiar.

Wraith se quedo en silencio escuchando todo lo que decía su amigo robot. ¿Cómo era posible que él se diera cuenta de todo eso, y ella no?

— Debe… debe ser una confusión — Dijo ella sacándose la mano robótica de su barbilla — Solos… olvida el tema ¿sí? — Wraith volvió a darse la vuelta, concentrándose en su bebida — Solo quiero golpearlo, y ya.

— Puedo hacer eso por ti

— Adelante. Todo tuyo. Dile que es de mi parte.

— ¡Entendido! — y, obedeciendo esa “orden”, Path se aleja de su amiga, para ir directamente donde Mirage, quien se estaba despidiendo de las mujeres, con un rostro no muy feliz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a ayudarme con las chicas? Llegas tarde. Ellas… ya tenían que irse…

— ¿Has podido conseguir el número de celular?

— O-obvio que si ¿Quién no se resistiría a tener mi número?

— ¡Genial! ¡Me alegro por ti! — Mostrando una sonrisa en su pantalla, Path procede a golpear el hombro de su amigo. Mirage, obviamente suelta un gemido de dolor, cubriendo su zona golpeada con una mano.

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? M-maldita sea… ¡Eso dolió, amigo!

— Lo lamento, pero fue Wraith quien me pidió hacerlo.

Aun sobándose el hombro, Mirage mira discretamente a Wraith, quien permanecía en la barra, riendo por ese golpe.

— ¿Y-y por qué? No hice nada malo.

— No puedo decirte. Fue una promesa que le hice a mi amiga.

Una evidente confusión se mostraba en el rostro de Mirage.

— ¿Pero de que…? ¿Sabes? No importa. La noche es joven y… todavía tenemos tiempo para divertirnos… ¡SIN QUE INCLUYAN GOLPES! — Elevo su voz lo suficiente para que Wraith pudiese escucharla en la distancia. Ella solo respondió levantando su vaso en señal de brindis, y bebiendo. Había disfrutado ver ese golpe.

Path empuja a Mirage levemente por la espalda, y ambos caminan hasta la barra del bar, para estar los tres juntos. Los dos humanos siguieron “discutiendo” sobre los motivos del golpe. Parecían odiarse, pero era obvio que yacía una gran amistad entre ambos por cómo se trataban.

Pathfinder solo los observo con alegría.


	4. Las dos mujeres a las que más quiero

El alcohol se sentía en el ambiente; Un Mirage con complejo de cantante, una Wraith que sonreía de forma genuina, y un Pathfinder que afirmaba a ambos de los hombros, siendo participe de las canciones que su mejor amigo interpretaba con su melodiosa y borracha voz. Eran más de las 12, y los tres iban camino a sus respectivas casas. Wraith iría a un departamento que tenía, Mirage, por su lado, se dirigiría a su gran casa, donde su madre le esperaba. Path no tenía un verdadero hogar (de alguna forma, no lo necesitaba tampoco), así que acompañaría a Mirage, al menos, por unos días.

Habían llegado a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Wraith. Despidiéndose cada uno con sus manos alzadas, ella desaparece al cruzar la puerta principal, mientras que humano y robot seguían su camino hasta la casa del primero.

— Ay Path… A veces eres irritante, pero eres una de las… ¿Personas? Más cercanas que tengo. Te adoro robot parlante.

— Yo también te quiero, mejor amigo. Adoro pasar tiempo contigo y tu madre.

— Ahh… Mi madre… que mujer tan maravillosa… La amo tanto…

De los tres, Mirage era quien siempre terminaba más ebrio. Wraith sabia moderarse lo suficiente para no superar el umbral de los ligeros mareos y las risas sin razón. Pathfinder, al ser un robot, no podía beber, aunque esto no impedía que pudiese pasar un buen tiempo con sus amigos.

Mirage, al contrario de ambos, bebía sin control, mientras soltabas chiste al aire y se reía sin motivo.

Mirage era un payaso a la vista de todos.  
Mirage era el más carismático del grupo.  
Mirage siempre se veía tan feliz.

Mirage…

¿Quién es Mirage?

El dúo llegado a casa sanos y salvo, con el robot cuidando a su amigo de su estado alcoholizado. Al entrar a la casa, lo primero que hizo el dueño de casa, fue anunciar su llegada en voz alta. Pathfinder le sugiere que disminuya la voz, en caso de que su madre Evelyn estuviese durmiendo, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, la mujer estaba sentada en el sofá, dormitando mientras tenía una libreta a su costado a medio escribir.

— Ay mamá… ¿Otra vez quedándote hasta tarde trabajando?

Podría estar ebrio, pero el amor por su madre jamás iba a desaparecer.

Mirage se acerca lentamente hasta donde estaba Evelyn, para despertarla por completo, o, en su defecto, cubrirla con una manta para que no pasara frio. Fue en este momento en que la mujer reacciona levemente ante la presencia de su hijo.

— ¿Quién… eres?

Mirage se quedó quieto unos segundos. Estaba digiriendo la pregunta que acababa de escuchar.

— Soy… Soy Elliott mamá ¿Recuerdas?

Evelyn abre los ojos un poco más, intentando divisar con más calidad lo que tenía frente suyo.

— ¿E… Elliot?

Con ojos triste, Mirage se aleja de su madre, y busca una manta que estaba doblado en un sofá más pequeño, y lo estira para tapar por completo a la mujer que aun luchaba por reaccionar.

— Sera mejor que duermas acá. Se ve que apenas y tienes fuerzas para hablar…

— Si… Eres Elliott… Eres un gran hijo…

— Lo se mamá… soy el mejor…

Evelyn cayó dormida. Mirage se alejó, y subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio. Pathfinder observo toda la escena en silencio. Sabía que algo estaba mal, y no era precisamente por culpa del alcohol.

* * *

Wraith estaba durmiendo en su cama, agotada, apenas se había quitado los zapatos, y su cabello estaba sin soltar. Por eso, tras sentir su teléfono sonar, sintió un enojo inmediato. Totalmente desganada, contestó;

— Path ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves lo tarde qué es?

— Lamento interrumpir tu descanso amiga, pero creo que te necesito.

Wraith restriega su mano libre en sus ojos, intentando despertar.

— ¿Y se podría saber para que me quieres a estas horas?

— Yo no soy quien te necesita realmente

— ¿Entonces?

— Es Mirage…

Silencio…

¿Qué tan grave tendría que ser, para que la llamaran de madrugada?

— ¿Wraith?

Tras quedarse mirando al vacío por unos segundos, finalmente responde.

— Lo siento Path. ¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?

— ¿Estas informada del estado actual de la madre de Mirage?

Tras escuchar la pregunta, supuso de inmediato lo que había ocurrido. Si su sospecha era cierta, agregando lo alcoholizado que estaba Mirage para cuando se separaron, sabia que nada bueno podía pasar.

— No me digas qué…

— Exacto.

Wraith volvió a quedar callada, hasta que dio un respiro hondo, y contesto una última vez.

— Voy en camino. No tardare.

— Gracias amiga. Te estaré esperando.

Tras esto, ambos cortaron sus respectivos teléfonos. Agradecida de que no tenía necesidad de vestirse o cambiarse de ropa, se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró, y colocó su brazalete en su brazo. Mira a su alrededor buscando un espacio grande dentro de su misma habitación, y, tras relajarse de la impresión que le causo la llamada reciente, abre un portal frente suyo.

— Espérame Elliott… Voy para allá…

Preocupada, cruza el portal y corre a toda velocidad. No había autos que se cruzaran en su camino. No había personas que pudiese empujar sin querer. No había nada que interfiriera a su paso. Solo estaba ella, el vacío, y múltiples Wraith que a su lado que parecían hacer los mismo que ella; correr para prestar ayuda a un gran amigo.

— No desesperes… Ya… ya estoy llegando…

Estira su mano para abrir el portal de salida, y, sin dejar de correr, lo cruza a gran velocidad, chocando directamente contra su amigo robot. Había aparecido en el segundo piso de la casa de Mirage.

— ¡Lo siento amiga! No pensé que aparecerías por un portal — Pathfinder se aleja unos centímetros, y toma el rostro de Wraith para ver si sufría alguna herida debido al impacto — ¿Ese golpe te ha lastimado?

— Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. Si vine tan rápido… fue para ver cómo estaba él… ¿Dónde está?

— Esta en su dormitorio — El robot apunta a una puerta que estaba a unos pocos metros. Wraith se acerca levemente, y apoya una oreja contra esta. Se podía escuchar un llanto desgarrador.

— Wow… jamás lo había escuchado… tan mal…

— Es por eso que te llame. Intente ser buen amigo, pero Mirage me rechazó.

Wraith miro a Path con un poco de tristeza y, sin tocar ni pedir permiso, entró al dormitorio, para encontrar al hombre acostado en una cama, llorando y abrazando una almohada. Su rostro estaba rojo, producto tanto del llanto como de la ebriedad mismas. Cuando sintió la puerta, Mirage abre los ojos, y se limpia las lagrimas con un brazo.

— ¿Y… y tú? ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes…A burlarte de mí?

Wraith no entendía la hostilidad con la que estaba siendo recibida. Realmente le tomaba por sorpresa.

_“Escapa”_

_“_ _Puede ser peligroso”_

— ¿De qué hablas? Path dijo que te sentías mal y yo…

— ¡Ah! Entonces ese robot que sonríe también se burla de mi ¿No? — Mirage deja a un lado su almohada y se levanta de la cama, para caminar en dirección a Wraith y apuntarle de forma amenazante. Su andar era aleatorio debido al alcohol que había ingerido. — ¡Claaaaro! Vamos todos a burlarnos de la Leyenda favorita que es un llorón, y un borracho ¿Es eso a lo que vienen? ¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?

_“Te va a atacar”_

_“Defiéndete”_

_“Corre”_

Pathfinder, quien permanecía en la puerta, toma a Wraith del brazo, incitándola a alejarse y a irse.

— Mirage no esta en su mejor momento, y creo que fue un error haberte llamado. Hay que irse.

_“Quédate”_

_“Huye”_

_“Pelea”_

_“Sálvate”_

— ¡Cállense maldita sea!

Entonces todo se torna en un frio silencio tras el fuerte sonido de una cachetada. Wraith tenia una mano levantada, y Mirage yacía ahora en el suelo, con una mejilla roja.

Nadie se movió. Nadie habló. Las voces se callaron.

Wraith observo el rostro de Mirage, y de inmediato miro su propia mano, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

— T…tienes la mano pesada…

Mirage hablaba por lo bajo, sin levantar la mirada. Path finalmente entra al cuarto y se acerca donde su amigo para ayudarlo, pero este extiende la mano, diciéndole que se detuviera.

— Elliott… lo siento… Yo no quería-

— ¿Fueron tus voces?

Wraith queda en silencio. No tenia como negar esa afirmación.

— Tal vez… si me excedí mucho esta vez… — Mirage lentamente se levanta del suelo, y mira a Wraith a los ojos, apoyando una mano en su mejilla recién golpeada — Pero ningún golpe o batalla que haya tenido en toda mi carrera de leyenda, dolió más… que las dos cosas que me pasaron hoy…

— ¿Dos? — La incertidumbre abundaba en la mirada de Wraith

— Qué las dos mujeres a las que más quiero, me hayan lastimado…

No sabía que decir. Nadie era capaz de hablar después de eso. Pathfinder se aleja bastante triste. Wraith, por su parte, estaba desesperada por pedirle disculpa de alguna forma, pero sentía que no había manera de que le perdonase ¿Cómo lo haría después de lo que dijo?

_“Háblale”_

_“Dile algo”_

_“Mejor vete. No hay vuelta atrás”_

Path solo quería que esta tensión se fuera de una vez, pero sabia que Wraith no podía lidiar con emociones fuerte tan fácilmente. Por ello, en desesperación, Pathfinder se posiciona tras su amiga, y lo empuja directamente a donde estaba Mirage.

Sin que ninguno alcanzase a reaccionar, ambos chocan sus cuerpos. Wraith tenia las palmas apoyada en el torso contrario, y Mirage solo miraba el cabello negro que tenía frente suyo.

_“Escapa, ¡Ahora!”_

Sin decir nada más, fue este Mirage quien decide actuar primero, abrazando a Wraith por debajo de los brazos y llorando en su hombro. Ella tampoco pudo resistir, y, como si realmente lo necesitara, levanta los brazos, y abraza a Mirage por el cuello, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de este, y llorando sin poder contenerse.

— No… no quería golpearte… Lo siento…

— Esta bien… Me lo merecía después de todo…

Ambos se quedaron así por un par de minutos, hasta que unos aplausos metálicos los sacos de su trance emocional. Sin dejar se abrazarse, miran a su costado, para encontrar a Pathfinder sonriendo a la vez que aplaudía.

— Estoy feliz de que ya no estén triste y enojados. Los amigos no deben pelear.

Mirage y Wraith se observaron mutuamente, y, algo avergonzados, se separan lentamente.

— Es raro… pero siempre logras hacer algo increíble… — Wraith desvía la mirada hacia el suelo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Se podría saber que sería?

— Tú… callas mis voces… Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacer eso…

Mirage se rasca la nuca y gira su cabeza a otra dirección, más avergonzado que antes, pero sumamente alagado.

— ¿Eso significa que todos somos amigos otra vez? — La voz robótica finalmente interrumpe, aligerando el ambiente nuevamente. Mirage, tras secar sus lágrimas, responde mucho más animado.

— ¡Claro que sí! Jamás querría deshacerme de ustedes dos.

Pathfider, emocionado, se acerca para tomar a ambos del cuello, y abrazarlo con dicha y mucha energía. Wraith y Mirage hicieron lo mismo, quedándose en un abrazo triple por otro minuto más.

— Entonces… ¿Les parece que hagamos una Pijamada? Aprovechando que nuestra Renee está aquí — Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Mirage se separa del grupo, y habla con orgullo. Su única respuesta fue una zapatilla voladora que aterrizo en su frente.

— ¿Cómo que “Nuestra Renee”? ¿Desde cuándo que soy de ustedes?

Sobándose la frente, Mirage observa fijamente a Wraith

— ¡Solo es una forma amistosa de decir! ¡No tenías por qué lanzarme eso!

— Pues esa es mi forma amistosa a la hora de hablar.

— Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

— Lo tiene para mí.

Ambos humanos siguieron discutiendo e intercambiando palabras, hasta que el robot decide interrumpir una vez más.

— Entonces… ¿Significa que te quedas?

Wraith hace una mueca pensativa exagerada.

— Mhhh… No lo sé…

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡No te hagas la difícil, mujer!

— Esta bien. Me quedo, pero por Path, no por ti

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! Solo por eso no te haré desayuno. — Mirage se cruza de brazo y gira su rostro fingiendo indignación. Wraith lo empuja desde el hombro y se ríe.

— Deja de llorar y ayúdanos a preparar la segunda cama. Path no la necesitara, pero yo sí.

Mirage le devuelve tanto el golpe como la risa, y ordena a cada uno distintas tareas para preparar una cama improvisada, cosa que no tomó más de 30 minutos.

Pasaron unas horas hablando, riendo, y “peleando”, hasta que el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de lugar. Path ya había entrado en hibernación, y Wraith estaba durmiendo en el piso. Mirage, quien aún no cedía al cansancio, en vez de quedarse acostado en su cama, decidió levantarse y bajar al primer piso para asomarse a la sala de estar. Su madre permanecía en el sofá, la manta yacía en el suelo, y la mujer ahora había quedado acostada. Mirage se acerca en silencio para acomodar la manta nuevamente sobre ella.

— No importa si debo repetirte las cosas una y otra vez, estaré feliz de contarte mis aventuras, y de los grandes amigos que tengo.

Con un beso en la frente, Mirage le desea buenas noches a su madre, y vuelve a subir por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y finalmente dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si tarde en sacar este capitulo. Diversos problemas personales y etc.
> 
> Este capitulo, como notaran, fue bastante más duro que los demás, pero no planeaba que este fuese el "quiebre" de su amistad o algo. Es más, la intención de este capitulo era conocer un poco más a Mirage, ademas de profundizar aun más la relación que tienen el trio como tal.
> 
> Eso. Agradezco cualquier tipo de comentarios. Y muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
